


Chronal Acceleration

by Halohampster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this for an adaptation homework, I wrote this years ago, Other, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halohampster/pseuds/Halohampster
Summary: Tracer's backstory mixed with the first Overwatch trailer.A script I wrote for class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this years ago for an adaptation homework in my first Screenwriting class. The Overwatch trailer had just come out and I was freaking out about how cool it looked, then this assignment came along and I immediately knew that I had to do this. All I had to go on was the little blurb about Lena on the Overwatch website and the trailer, so I hope it's still relevant to people's interest. Also, It is a script and I hope that it doesn't put you off of the story.

FADE IN

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
LENA OXTON, call sign TRACER, is a 26 year old British woman with hair as big as her personality. Tracer wears a skintight jumpsuit that is an ombre from yellow to orange. A British military pilots jacket is worn over the jumpsuit along with a metal contraption that is strapped over Tracer’s torso. Tracer is currently in combat with a lavender skinned woman named WIDOWMAKER. This woman’s outfit is a purple skintight jumpsuit that shows her lavender skin. WINSTON, a bespectacled gorilla in a mechanical suit is in combat with REAPER, a mysterious figure who sports a mask that looks like death is walking amongst us.

TRACER (V.O.)  
I wasn’t always like this.

The contraption on Tracer’s torso energizes as Tracer warps from nowhere to right behind Widowmaker.

 TRACER  
(playfully)  
What you lookin’ at?

Widowmaker jerks back in surprise and jumps from the scaffolding she was perched. Widowmaker grapples the ceiling and turns to shoot at Tracer. Tracer warps left and right dodging Widowmaker’s bullets and then warps to the floor to engage in combat with Reaper. Tracer warps through the fight and flips behind an exhibit for cover.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. AIRPLANE HANGAR - DAY  
A small black futuristic looking plane is parked in the hangar. A young Tracer is preparing for flight. As she motions to get into the cockpit, she salutes to the team of Overwatch personnel who are conducting the test flight.

 TRACER (V.O.)  
I was the youngest pilot to be welcomed into the Overwatch program. I was specifically chosen to pilot a prototype aircraft called the Slipstream. The aircraft was designed to teleport through the air.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
Winston leaps through the air with his energy pack. He pounds the ground with his fists as he lands in the midst of the battle between Tracer, Reaper, and Widowmaker. The force of his jump  
cracks the concrete. Winston is pushed back by Reaper and Widowmaker’s bullets onto the exhibit Tracer is hiding behind.

 TRACER  
WINSTON!!!

Tracer warps into the air beside Winston as his huge hand hurls Tracer into the air. Tracer lands between Widowmaker and Reaper. She uses her pistols to push them back.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. AIRPLANE HANGAR - DAY  
The airplane exits the hangar. Tracer maneuvers the plane down the runway and into the air. The plane breaks the sound barrier and warps forward. Again, the plane warps successfully. Tracer is all smiles, she goes for a third warp, but the plane disappears completely.

TRACER (V.O.)  
The Project didn’t quite go as planned. I was thought to be dead for a long time.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
Reaper stands in the middle of the room. Smoke is flowing from his body as he readies his next attack. He flings the smoke in all directions as he takes out his laser pistols and begins shooting in all directions as the smoke covers him from enemy fire. Tracer tries to warp towards Reaper, but the contraption on her torso fades from blue and turns black. She looks down in distress and then turns and hides behind another exhibit.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. AIRPLANE HANGAR - DAY  
Tracer is a ghost. She is back in the hangar, where her plane should be. She drifts in and out of focus as she tries to get the attention of the Overwatch personnel working there.

 TRACER (V.O.)  
When I turned up again, I couldn’t exactly stay there. I had no time.

 Tracer finally gets the attention of an engineer only to disappear completely as he turns to face her.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
Tracer turns and sees two boys.

TRACER  
Uhhh, Don’t worry, loves, cavalry’s here!

The smaller of the boys gasps in excitement as the older boy wrinkles his brow. Winston charges Reaper as Reaper futilely shoots at Winston. Winston jumps, lunging at Reaper, and then comes down on nothing but smoke. Winston’s glasses are knocked off of his face.

 TRACER  
Come on big guy, get up.

Tracer and the two boys watch as Widowmaker smashes an exhibit to get to the gauntlet displayed, and Reaper walks towards Winston. Reaper stops in front of Winston’s glasses. He lifts a foot and smashes them. Winston is instantly filled with rage and leaps to his feet roaring with rage as he goes for Reaper. Widowmaker reaches for the gauntlet but turns when she realizes that Reaper is in danger. Tracer’s contraption lights up again and she warps back into the fray.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. AIRPLANE HANGAR - DAY  
Tracer stands in the middle of a team of scientists.

 TRACER (V.O.)  
Winston, you know, the big gorilla? He’s the one that made me the Chronal Accelerator I can control my own time now.

Winston walks towards them holding the Chronal Accelerator in one giant hand. He hands the scientists the contraption. They immediately strap it to Tracer’s torso. Tracer appears to come more into focus as the scientists finish putting it on her and turn it on. Tracer smiles and takes a step forward, but instead manages to warp forward ten feet. She turns confused, but then warps forward again. She grins as she begins running and warping around the hangar.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
Tracer and Winston tag team Reaper as Widowmaker tries to find the gauntlet. Tracer warps in front of Reaper and distracts him as Winston viciously grabs him and knocks him into the ground. As he goes to bash him some more, Reaper disappears in a cloud of smoke. Widowmaker searches for the gauntlet. The smaller boy screams at his brother.

 SMALL BOY  
Watch out!

Widowmaker looks toward the boy and readies her gun.

 OLDER BOY  
Hey!

The older boy wearing the gauntlet punches Widowmaker. The punch instigates a large shock wave that launches Widowmaker through three exhibits. The older boy is pushed onto his back and the gauntlet unlatches itself from his arm.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. AIRPLANE HANGAR - NIGHT  
Tracer and Winston stand side by side in front of the airplane hangar. Inside the hangar, government personnel are packing and hauling away boxes of paperwork. Others are driving the remaining planes onto large trucks.

 TRACER (V.O.)  
Overwatch doesn’t exist anymore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help in my own ways.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MUSEUM - DAY  
Widowmaker pusher herself back to her feet, she glares in the direction of the two boys. She goes to raise her weapon, but is stopped by Winston landing in front of her and roaring. She fires at Winston. Tracer warps to the gun, knocking it out of her hands and warping to it in mid air. Tracer grabs Widowmaker’s gun and turns it towards Widowmaker. Widowmaker back flips away. Reaper grabs her and they make their escape by grappling to the ceiling, and leaving through a large hole in the ceiling. Winston rushes towards the duo making their escape. Turning towards Winston, Reaper fires off a couple rounds in their direction. Tracer goes to follow, but stops and turns as she remembers the boys. She smiles at them as they look at her in awe. The older boy looks sheepish as he hands her the ruined gauntlet. Tracer takes it from him.

TRACER  
You know, the world could always use more heroes.

Tracer smiles and salutes as she warps to the exhibit the gauntlet came from and places it back in its spot. She warps up a large robot to the ceiling, and then through the hole the others went through.

FADE OUT


End file.
